Lovian Museum for Modern Art/Washington Hall - Henri Matisse
The Washington Hall is one of the art galleries of the Lovian Museum for Modern Art in Little Europe, Noble City. It is named after the former Secretary of Culture and Heritage, Lars Washington. The current exhibition is about Henri Matisse, the French painter, and was established in cooperation with the Capitol Museum Group. Henri Matisse [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henri_Matisse Henri Matisse] was born on December 31, 1869 and died on November 3, 1954. He was a French artist, known for his use of color and his fluid, brilliant and original draughtsmanship. As a draughtsman, printmaker, and sculptor, but principally as a painter, Matisse is one of the best-known artists of the twentieth century. Although he was initially labeled as a Fauve (wild beast), by the 1920s, he was increasingly hailed as an upholder of the classical tradition in French painting. His mastery of the expressive language of color and drawing, displayed in a body of work spanning over a half-century, won him recognition as a leading figure in modern art. His first solo exhibition was in 1904, without much success. His fondness for bright and expressive color became more pronounced after he moved southwards in 1905 to work with André Derain and spent time on the French Riviera. The paintings of this period are characterized by flat shapes and controlled lines, with expression dominant over detail. In 1905, Matisse and a group of artists now known as "Fauves" exhibited work together in a room at the Salon d'Automne. Critic Louis Vauxcelles described the work with the phrase "Donatello au milieu des fauves!", referring to a Renaissance-type sculpture that shared the room with them. His comment was printed on 17 October 1905 in Gil Blas, a daily newspaper, and passed into popular usage. The pictures gained considerable condemnation, such as "A pot of paint has been flung in the face of the public" from the critic Camille Mauclair, but also some favourable attention. The painting that was singled out for attacks was Matisse's Woman with a Hat, which was bought by Gertrude and Leo Stein: this had a very positive effect on Matisse, who was suffering demoralization from the bad reception of his work. For more information on the painter, see here. Exhibition Green Stripe '''The Green Line' (original title: La Raie Verte) also known as The Green Stripe or Mme Matisse, is a portrait of Henri Matisse's wife, Amélie Matisse. He painted it in 1905, just prior to such work being labeled as that of Les Fauves, along with the works of André Derain and Maurice de Vlaminck. This oil and tempera on canvas painting was finished by Matisse in 1905. Image can be found on the right. Still Life with Geraniums Still Life with Geraniums is a 1910 oil on canvas painting. It makes part of the collection of Pinakothek der Moderne, to whom it was given in 1912. It become the first Matisse to enter a public collection. It was one of six paintings in the collection to survive World War II. The painting should not be confused with Matisse's 1906 painting Still Life with a Geranium, which is held by the Art Institute of Chicago, or his 1912 painting Pot of Geraniums in the National Gallery of Art. Image can be found on the right. The Open Window The Open Window also known as Collioure, is an oil on canvas painting from 1905. An example of the Fauvist style of painting that Matisse became famous for; and for which he was a leader, roughly between the years 1900-1909. The theme of an open window in Matisse's work is a recurring theme throughout his long career. In Open Window, Collioure, 1905, he painted the view out the window of his apartment in Collioure, on the Southern coast of France. We see sailboats on the water, from Matisse's hotel window out onto the harbor of Collioure. He used the theme of the open window in Paris and especially during the years in Nice and Etretat, and in his final years, particularly during the late 1940s. Image can be found on the right. Woman with a Hat Woman with a Hat is a painting from 1905. It is believed that the woman in the painting was Matisse's wife, Amelie. It was exhibited with the work of other artists, now known as "Fauves" at the 1905 Salon d'Automne. His comment was printed on 17 October 1905 in Gil Blas, a daily newspaper, and passed into popular usage. The pictures gained considerable condemnation, such as "A pot of paint has been flung in the face of the public" from the critic Camille Mauclair, but also some favourable attention. The painting that was singled out for attacks was Matisse's Woman with a Hat, which was bought by Gertrude and Leo Stein: this had a very positive effect on Matisse, who was suffering demoralisation from the bad reception of his work. Image can be found here. Reactions from the visitors ---- Lars 07:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ---- See also * Capitol Museum Group * Lovian Museum for Modern Art Category:Lovian Museum for Modern Art Category:Capitol Museum Group